


Kedatangan yang Tak Terduga

by turtlebros



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Antasena!Sancaka which means Anak Bapak!Sancaka, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: Awang selalu berharap bertemu dengan Sancaka, tetapi ia tak pernah mengharapkan pertemuan yang berakhir dengan dendam seperti ini.





	Kedatangan yang Tak Terduga

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from Antasena!Sancaka a.k.a Anak Bapak!Sancaka art from @shittiestwitch on twitter

Kemenangan sudah berada di depannya, mengingat kini Sang Bapak alias Pengkor sudah nampak sekarat. Sebuah tinjuan untuk mengakhiri ini semuapun diluncurkan oleh Godam. Sayangnya, sebuah tangan berhasil menangkis tinjuan miliknya.

  


"Inikah yang namanya seorang pahlawan? Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu seorang pahlawan apabila kau tega menghilangkan nyawa seseorang?"

  


Gelengan kepala diberikan oleh sosok yang menghalau tinjauan milik Godam tersebut. Ya, sosok tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok Antasena.

  


Kini rasa geram tengah menghingapi Awang atas pernyataan dari sang Anak Bapak tersebut dan berakhir dengan sebuah tinjuan diarahkan kepada muka sang pria yang memakai topeng tersebut.

  


Pecahnya topeng itu berhasil membuat Godam membelak tak percaya, sosok yang ada di balik topeng tersebut ialah sosok yang pernah ia selamatkan beberapa tahun silam.

  


"San... Sancaka?"

  


Sang Antasena menatap sang lawan dengan semakin sengit, apa - apaan pula ini. Darimana sang pahlawan super mengenal namanya?

  


"Kau mengenalku?"

  


Sebuah anggukan diberikan, tetapi anggukan tersebut dibalas dengan tawa oleh Sancaka.

  


"Kalau kau memang mengenalku, mana mungkin kau hendak merenggut nyawa orang yang telah menyelamatkanku!"

  


Kalimat itu seolah - olah membuat Awang tertohok, bukankah ia juga merupakan orang yang sempat menyelamatkan Sancaka? Apakah Sancaka telah melupakan segala hal yang dialaminya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Pengkor?

  


Awang benar - benar tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dialaminya hari ini, bagaimana mungkin sosok Sancaka yang dulu dikenalnya berubah menjadi sedemikian mengerikan? Menjadi salah satu Anak Bapak yang paling terkenal dan diburu oleh -hampir- semua pahlawan super di seluruh penjuru Indonesia.

  


Rasa ketidakpercayaan itu berhasil membuat sang Godam melangkah maju untuk mendekati sang Antasena. Ketika Awang tiba di hadapan sosok itu, ia segera menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap wajah sosok Sancaka. Setelahnya, ia memperhatikan detail wajah sang Antasena yang penuh dengan luka sebagai akibat pertempurannya dengan dirinya beberapa waktu lalu, wajah itu benar - benar teramat mirip dengan Sancaka kecil yang pernah diselamatnya. Namun, ada suatu perbedaan mencolok yang didapati oleh Awang, sosok ini memiliki tatapan penuh kebencian.

Ketika sang Godam tengah asik memandangi wajah sang Antasena, sebuah tamparan secara tiba - tiba menghantam pipinya. Ya, tak lain tak bukan tamparan tersebut berasal dari Sancaka. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Awang melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sancaka dan mundur beberapa langkah.

  


"Kenapa? Kenapa Pengkor kelihatan begitu berarti buatmu?"

Tawa kembali mengalun dari mulut Sancaka. Apakah Godam sebegini bodohnya hingga menanyakan hal seperti itu? Sudah jelas - jelas Pengkor merupakan satu - satunya yang peduli padanya! Tentu saja dia menyanyangi Bapak lebih dari apapun!

* * *

  


_Beberapa tahun lalu_

_  
_

Hujan kembali turun dan Sancaka -yang kini telah berusia 15 tahun- harus kembali mencari tempat berteduh. Mungkin, dia memang sudah bertahun - tahun hidup di jalanan dengan terlunta - lunta tetapi kedatangan hujan tetap membuatnya merasa panik. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa bahwa petir selalu mengincarnya oleh sebab itu Sancaka berusaha lari dengan tergesa - gesa menuju ke bangunan terdekat.

  


Tanpa disangka dan tanpa diduga, adegan lari - lari tergesa - gesa yang dilakukan oleh Sancaka membuatnya menabrak seseorang yang berada di dekat pintu bangunan terdekat tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak, dan menunundukkan kepalanya -karena takut apabila sosok yang ditabraknya itu marah-. Namun, sebuah elusan kepala justru diberikan oleh sosok itu.

  


"Kenapa kamu, anak muda?"

  


Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Sancaka mengangkat mukanya dan mendapati sosok yang ditabraknya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sosok bapak - bapak dengan wajah yang setengahnnya rusak.

"Berteduh dari hujan, pak."

  


"Oh, memang tidak punya rumah?"

  


Sebuah gelengan diberikan oleh Sancaka guna menganggapi pertanyaan itu. Sang bapak - bapak hanya mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

  


"Kalau begitu, boleh bapak nolong kamu?"

  


Tatapan kebingungan diberikan oleh Sancaka. Bagaimana caranya bapak - bapak dengan wajah rusak sebelah ini akan menolongnya? Memangnya dia siapa? Lalu, apakah bapak - bapak ini orang baik? Beribu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya tetapi hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar olehnya.

  


"Memangnya bagaimana bapak akan menolong saya?"

  


"Kamu jadi anak saya ya, nanti saya akan mengabulkan apapun yang kamu minta. Panggil aja Bapak mulai sekarang kalau kamu mau."

  


Mendengar ucapan sang bapak - bapak mata Sancaka langsung bersinar dengan penuh harapan. Mungkinkah ini saatnya ia bebas dari penderitaannya di jalanan sendirian? Tawaran dari sang bapak - bapak dengan wajah rusak sebelah itu berhasil membuat Sancaka melupakan segala pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya tadi.

  


"Baik, bapak. Terimakasih banyak."

  


Sebuah pelukan akhirnya diberikan oleh Sancaka karena kini ia telah memiliki suatu tempat dan seorang untuk pulang.

  


* * *

  


"Tanpa Bapak aku bukanlah siapa - siapa."

  


Pernyataan itu diungkapkan dengan amat tegas. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat sang Godam mengepalkan tangannya, bertanya - tanya doktrin macam apa yang telah diberikan oleh Pengkor hingga mempengaruhi Sancaka sampai sedalam ini. Sebuah pukulan hendak diarahkan sang Godam kepada sang Antasena, tapi entah mengapa tangan tersebut berhenti begitu saja ketika hampir menyentuh wajah Sancaka.

  


Awang tak bisa melakukan ini, bagaimanapun wajah Sancaka kecil terbayang di benaknya ketika pukulan itu nyaris didaratkan. Mungkin... apabila ia tak meninggalkan -bukan dengan sengaja tentunya- Sancaka pada waktu itu, Sancaka tak akan menjadi salah satu Anak Bapak. Sebuah rasa penyesalan mencuat di batinnya dan Awang berakhir kembali melangkah mundur. Tawa mengejek kini dimunculkan oleh sang Antasena.

  


"Kau takut padaku? Lemah!"

  


Seru Sancaka sembari menatap sang Godam dengan sengit. Ia kemudian mengendong Pengkor dan kembali angkat suara sekali lagi sebelum menghilang bak ditelan angin.

  


"Suatu hari, akan kubalaskan dendam Bapak!"

  


Hilangnya sang Antasena berhasil membuat Awang tertegun. Tentu, setelah pergi ke Tenggara Awang hampir selalu bertanya - tanya mengenai bagaimana nasib Sancaka setelah ditinggalkan olehnya. Ia selalu berharap bahwa sosok yang sempat diselamatkannya itu baik - baik saja. Memang, Sancaka baik - baik saja secara fisik tetapi apakah dia baik - baik saja pada aspek lain? Mengingat ia kini menjadi Anak Bapak. Awang selalu berharap bertemu dengan Sancaka, tetapi ia tak pernah mengharapkan pertemuan yang berakhir dengan dendam seperti ini.

  


"San....Sancaka. Kenapa? Kenapa Pengkor harus berhasil mendapatkanmu?"

  


Sekarang sang Godam hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti ia berhasil membawa Sancaka keluar dari Pengkor. Ia tahu itu akan sulit, tetapi Awang akan terus berusaha. Ia sudah pernah menyelamatkan Sancaka sekali, maka ia percaya bahwa ia bisa menyelamatkan Sancaka untuk kedua kali.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya selalu menerima dan mengapresiasi kudos dan komen dari kalian :D


End file.
